The Afterstory of Ruddle and Rumina
by Xave
Summary: Ruddle and Rumina settled in Kirlsa as merchants. However, the daily routine takes a toll on Rumina. She sets off on a series of "business ventures," one of which is finding Ruddle a girlfriend. Crazy things begin to happen! NPC/Main Characters. Postgame.
1. A New Business Venture

"Hey Ruddle, what is love like?" Rumina questioned sharply. The usually innocent and curious manner of asking (characteristic of a 'normal' child) was lost on Rumina. She asked the question in a matter-of-fact tone, as if it was urgent to the success of their business and not to satiate her curiosity.

To Ruddle, it was a demand. A complicated demand. He knew he needed to calculate his answer carefully: if he said the wrong answer, the girl just may end up beating her little fists on his chest. Or worse…she may keep on badgering him. And Ruddle always knew that the correct answer was the answer Rumina wanted to hear.

However, what _did_ she want to hear?

Most of the time, Ruddle can dance around her various whims and caprices. Right now, he is truly stumped.

_Uh-oh. Rumina is tapping her feet. If I don't act soon, in exactly 5.32 seconds, I will be in trouble. _He thought desperately.

To buy time, he asked, "Miss Rumina, where did that question come from? Usually whatever you say is somehow related to our business." He smiled in spite of himself. By twisting her question against her, he placed her in partial blame—the blame of not thinking about the business and placing her personal matters first.

"Oh Ruddle! Forget about the business for a moment. That's what we are all about. Business, and more business. I know I know you, but I don't _know_ you. You know?" She said in one breath, pausing to hyperventilate.

Confused, Ruddle shook his head and laughed. Rumina was really getting worked up. If he plays this out carefully, he can have more fun teasing her. "How did you go from thinking about our business to love?"

"Grr, you can be really _dense_ sometimes. All I am trying to say is, that we don't know enough about each other on a personal level. I don't know much outside your full name, where you lived before, and where we traveled. I guess I was just asking if you fell in love before," Rumina said, looking down. "I figured, if we are going to launch a huge enterprise like my father's one day, we oughta _know_ each other better," she added defensively.

"And you had to ask about that first?" Ruddle asked plainly, without the usual hesitation. "It's not like I am some girl friend of yours. Guys don't gossip about stuff like that."

"Just answer the question already. It was the most personal thing I could think of asking," Rumina replied. "No one is in our shop right now, anyway."

_Alright. I've got her cornered. I broke through the 'Armory.' She's defensive._ "Ah, I see where you are coming from. But let's see if we could have a trade-off. As an experienced entrepreneur such as yourself, you must know that—"

"—Nothing is free. Yeah yeah…." Rumina finished the old mercantile adage. "I get it. You answer my question, and you can ask me anything you want, and I will answer honestly."

"Okay then, I will answer your question. I will hold you up to your end of the bargain though, so watch out!" For a dramatic effect, he breathed in deeply, and stretched backwards, so that he may peek out the window. "Oh, it looks like our shipment of alchemy materials is here…."

"No no no no _no!_ They will not be able to come in for a little while. We….we are on a lunch break! That's it! I will close down for a half hour," Rumina said in fevered tones, closing the door and putting a sign up.

"Even though it is barely morning?" Ruddle said, biting back laughter. _The shipment won't even come until evening_. _The fact that she is willing to close down the shop for a little while is astounding. We never had lunch breaks before. That shows me how desperately she wants the answer._

"You are running out of excuses, mister! Answer the question!" Rumina said, as if she wasn't the one with all the excuses.

Ruddle pretended to be weary with the heavy knowledge about to be revealed, sitting on a nearby chair, rubbing his head. "Love…."

Rumina sat in a chair opposite of him, leaning in, eager for his words.

"…I don't know what it's like."

"WHAT?!" Rumina exploded. "How cheap! You are lying, just so you can tease me. All that hullabaloo for nothing…."

"I am serious Rumina! I never had a girlfriend before. Not ever. When I lived in the mountains I mostly worked and studied. Once I traveled, I never stuck around a place much to get to know people better," Ruddle sighed. _I never have liked to reveal that information. At least I got Rumina to work for it first._

Rumina sat back, staring at him for a while.

"Well, I guess you must be telling the truth. Guys should be embarrassed about stuff like that, right? Well, I will change that. Ruddle, I will find you a girlfriend. And what's the worst that can happen? In fact, let's think of this as a business venture. More girls _you_ know, the more business _we _will have. Maybe I can start a separate business on the side. I can see it now: Rumina's Matchmaking Service. People from all over Gaitt will come to me to find _their_ soulmates!"

Ruddle groaned. Another whim she settled upon. And once she settled on something, she didn't want to quit. However, he did like how her eyes shone with a myriad of opportunities. She is a dreamer….Rumina always had an almost magical quality of manifesting dreams into reality, one way or another.

"Haha, whatever you wish, Rumina! All I ask is that you don't leave Kirlsa without me…and try to be back before nightfall."

"Ok Ruddle, I expect you to look after the business while I am gone," she replied in a managerial tone, leaving him to shelf items.

It was a bright morning in Kirlsa, the sun shining and promising a good day to merchants, inventors, and believers of Apris alike. Lately, Kirlsa was nearly as busy as Peterny, especially with more people from Aquaria after the peace treaty. Surely a sign of prosperity and good fortune to come.

_Ah, who should I set Ruddle up with? _Rumina thinks, walking out into the bustling street, scanning the crowds. Rumina spots a girl. _Ah, she is cute! I will talk to her._

**A/N:**

Hey, it's me, Xave! I am back with another SO3 fanfiction. I absolutely adore Ruddle and Rumina. They are a pretty well-hidden sidequest, so if you don't know who their characters are, you should look them up on youtube for the cutscenes. I started a completely new game because before I didn't even know their side quest existed, and I wanted the blueprints to get Izak. When I finally saw them, I was filled with the urge to fabricate their story more. I wish that there was more of them in the game. Same with the inventors. :3 I just saw so much more potential. If SO3 were to continue, Greeton should be more involved, the inventors, and Ruddle/Rumina of course. Also Suferio…. Sorry, this note went on forever.

So if you wanna know who Rumina spotted in the crowds, look forward to the next chapter! Please review or add to your alerts list. That way, I have an idea of how many actually read this story. So that I know I am not wasting my time too much. XD


	2. Mayu

Mayu could barely see over the tops of the tall, heavy grocery bags. Her arms strained from the effort of carrying them; she had to stop somewhere before she collapsed.

The petite brunette chose a dusty curb near a workshop, and sat. She sighed, thinking about _him_. Her enduring crush, the dashing blue haired fellow that gave her the adorable kitty doll. It was clumsily made, but it just added to its charm. She pulled it out of her apron, fingering the loose strands and wondering if he thought of her at each stitch.

That is why she wanted to return the same care and effort in her cooking, to impress him and have an opportunity to see him again.

"Hey! What are you all sighing about? Don't you have to get back to work with all of those groceries?" a voice said shrilly.

Mayu's brows puckered in concern. She couldn't see the source of the brash voice through the rising dust and bustling feet. _Should I even care? Who would have the nerve to say that to me? _Suddenly, a pushy girl walked past people so that she was eye level with her. She was wearing a huge green hat over long grayish hair. The determination in her eyes was astounding. _What does she want? She is making me nervous!_

"Umm, are you lost or something? I can help you find your way…and these groceries aren't just for any _job_! I am going to impress Master Fayt with the loveliest dish, and then I am sure he will love me as much as I love him!" replied Mayu stubbornly, staring back at the girl.

_Hah, what a sap! She likes someone else. But its obvious that it's an unrequited "love," _thought Rumina, glancing over the ingredients in the grocery bags. _Hmm…bread, cheese. Meh. _"Look, you aren't going to impress ANYBODY with those kind of ingredients. What are you going to make that he can't?" she asked, provoking her.

"W-what?!" exclaimed Mayu, standing to her feet. "I am Mayu, the best cook in all of Kirlsa! I can make something delicious and desirable out of any ingredient. How _dare_ you insult me!" Here she started to pick up the bags.

Rumina smirked. She got her right where she wanted her. "Well Mayu, I think I actually heard about your good food.…So I did find a chef! Good thing too, because I wanted to let all of the best cooks know about my new store. That's why I have been roaming around the streets. When I saw you in an apron, I thought you should know we have the best prices for basic ingredients, and even the more rare ones like star fruit."

Mayu paused mid step. "S-star fruit? I never even heard of that…."

"You haven't? The legend is, if you share the star fruit with someone, your fates will be intertwined…"

Mayu blushed. _I can use that fruit to feed to Fayt! I will eat one half, and we will finally be together…The perfect plan. I must go to this store!_ "Where may I find your shop?"

Rumina applauded herself in her mind. "Our store is called R and R, which stands for Ruddle and Rumina. I am Rumina, the brains behind the operation. My copartner, Ruddle, is there right now. If you follow me, I can show you where we are." She extended a small palm as a form of an introduction. Mayu shook it fervently, obviously excited.

On the way, Rumina continued to detail the shop. "We are a general goods store that sells some interesting curios to the frequent shopper. And not only do we appeal to the chefs, we attract alchemists, engineers, and other specialists of the workshop. Even guild masters and patrons."

Mayu replied, "Oh, how charming. I can't wait to see your store!" _I wonder if Fayt ever goes to this shop._

"Well, we are standing right in front of it. Come inside," motioned Rumina towards the nondescript, rickety rack store where two R's hung crooked side by side.

Upon entering, Mayu eagerly looked over to the neatly lined shelves and catchy displays of new products until they rested on a red haired youth wearing a green hat like Rumina's. He looked up from a catalogue straight at her.

_What is this fluttering of my heart? It was last felt when my eyes rested on Fayt's green eyes. Does it deceive me?_ thought Mayu, who thought it best to hide her blushing face behind the bags of groceries.

"Oh, Miss, let me help you with that," said Ruddle's soft, gentle, and kindly voice. He quickly left the cash register and stumbled over the raised step. Rumina slapped her forehead and hoped Mayu didn't notice.

Instead, Mayu gave a musical chuckle as her tone became increasingly flirtatious. "Thank you for helping me with all those heavy bags. You are Ruddle, right? Rumina thought I could use some more cooking ingredients. My name is Mayu." She flashed a smile.

Ruddle placed the bags on a nearby table and stuttered, "Y-yes, I am Ruddle. T-thank you for coming here, Miss Mayu. Business has been a little slow, though Rumina doesn't like to admit it. We are still kinda new to Kirlsa." He blushed at her pretty smile.

Rumina's indignant "hey!" was ignored as Mayu replied, "Ah, I see. I should make you feel more welcome by preparing a delicious dinner. I am a cook, after all."

"That sounds lovely, Miss Mayu. Will you allow me to assist you walking home? Those bags are heavy," he asked tentatively.

Mayu nodded. "I can certainly use those toned arms of yours!~"

"Well, if you were a traveler like me, you would get used to carrying all of your possessions at once," Ruddle replied nonchalantly, growing more confident in himself. _Take that, Rumina. I may be directionally challenged, but at least I am doing something right._

Rumina was slightly peeved at the fact they didn't bother to say good-bye, but in her mind, it is a sign that her mischievous plan was going well. However, that started to prompt thoughts of her own future relationships.

_Mayu didn't buy the star fruit. I guess that means she really likes Ruddle. If things go well for them, what about me? Well not that I would be interested….Daddy was going to betroth me to some random guy. That is the main reason I ran away. A business would help me survive, and I am glad that I met Ruddle because he helps to take care of me. I will never tell him about THAT part of my running away, though. _

These thoughts continued to cause some worry in Rumina as she served some customers and received shipments. It was well after sunset when Ruddle arrived.

By now Rumina was furious. "Why didn't you come back sooner? I was worried about you. What did you guys _do_? You are not that type of guy! You can't be!" She ran to him and started to beat her small fists on his chest.

Ruddle grasped her wrists and knelt down. "Haha, do not worry, Miss Rumina. I merely had dinner with Mayu. She taught me how to prepare Luscious Gratin and we shared a Mont Blanc dessert. She is…a very charming and pretty girl. Thank you for introducing me."

Rumina felt a strange stab of envy, until Ruddle mentioned food that Mayu saved for her. "She gave me food? Well, I guess she's all right….I can like someone that cooks. Unlike you."

Ruddle laughed and brushed off the insult. He released her wrists and reached into his bag, handing her a carefully prepared dish complete with a doily. "Nothing else happened, other than that she gave me a kiss on the cheek." Here he blushed as a calloused hand rose to touch his right cheek.

The bell above the door rang, interrupting their conversation. A customer has arrived. But this one was strange.

It was a woman. Between huffs and puffs she breathed: "I ran and followed the most delicious scent from across the town. And I must know what it is! Ah, that plate…what food is it!?" Without further words she grabbed the plate from a very confused Rumina and examined it, dipping fingers across the Mont Blanc and taking the liberty to lick it clean.

"Wha? Hey! What makes you think you can do that?" shrieked Rumina. Ruddle had a sweat drop running down his forehead. _Of all the things that can happen. Honestly?_

The woman ignored her and ran from the shop.

"What are you doing, Ruddle? Fetch my dinner! That crazy woman stole it!"

Ruddle reluctantly acquiesced, running awkwardly outside after her, wondering how he is going to survive this weird new life in Kirlsa.

* * *

**A/N**

Some little sidenotes--I scrapped the prologue and changed the title. I figured it won't fit for what I plan to write later. I also fixed minor mistakes in the first chapter. And I did reference Kingdom Hearts. :D

I had fun writing this one. I couldn't help but laugh out loud imagining the last scene. X'D Can anybody guess who the next NPC is?

Thanks to **seasong** for the lovely review (that person guessed correctly!), I would have uploaded a chapter sooner, but school overran my life for a little bit. D:

I will try to write the next chapter sooner than last time, haha. Thanks for reading. If anybody has suggestions or criticisms, please tell me via review or PM. :'D


	3. Rigel

Ruddle tore after the strange woman that stole Rumina's Mont Blanc, often stumbling over the cobblestones. The woman's long white robes billowed behind her, like the sails of boats caught in a zephyr, such as those from his homeland. Ruddle continued to pant while giving chase, marveling over the woman's obvious stamina.

She turned a corner down an alleyway, and Ruddle smiled. _This alley has a dead end. She is caught! _

Suddenly the woman stopped and turned around with a flourish, holding a palm up in defiance. Her hood fell back, revealing shoulder-length blond hair and a slender neckline. Shrilly she yelled, "You shall not get this food back!" And, just as suddenly she stopped, she began to scarf down the rest of the Mont Blanc ravenously.

Ruddle leaped forward, panting, "NO!" as he gripped her wrist.

It was too late. Rumina would surely chew him out for this later, however bizarre the circumstances were.

The woman went as far as to lick her fingers, and lazily dropped the delicate plate to the floor, where it shattered.

"Why…" questioned Ruddle weakly, dropping his and the woman's arm down (but deciding not to let go in fear of the woman running away again). "Do you….Do you often do this?" he asked between huffs and puffs.

"Whenever it is necessary," said the woman's gentle voice evenly, without difficulty despite running half the length of Kirlsa. "You don't understand my past…."

"You don't have to resort to this! There is another way! If you can't afford food or something like that, please, I will help you, I can even feed you and get you on your feet. But if you keep doing this, you will get into some serious trouble."

"Haha, gentle and naive soul….how sweet you are! If you were food, I would wager that you were the finest dessert, and I would gobble you up," the woman replied, holding up Ruddle's wrist and looking at it curiously. As if he really _were_ food, she took a bite of his arm, looking up at him.

"H-hey!" Ruddle exclaimed with a wild blush. _This is getting stranger and stranger by the moment…._

The woman released her jaws and raised a fist in the air, the other hand on her hips, feet spread wide. The sudden pose startled Ruddle, and he took a step away as a precaution. "My name is Rigel, also known as the Wandering Eater, and I live my life with a purpose! A most divine philosophy of pure food! My taste buds wish to acquire each combination of ingredients so that they may dance upon my tongue, just as a melody graces one's ears. I am on a constant quest to consume new foods. And once I taste any dish, I know its precise ingredients and I can reproduce it on my own. So in my various wanderings, I just so happened to pass by your shop when I smelled the food I just ate. I recognize it as Mayu's food, and I just couldn't pass that up!"

Ruddle continued to watch the woman in her speech and mad gesticulations in efforts to demonstrate her devout beliefs. All he could say to alleviate the ensuing pause was, "Ah…I understand…."

"I think that comes from my childhood. I was born blind and deaf, so food and my sense of smell was the only way I could experience the world. And so I ate. And I ate. Everything and anything I could. As I got older, I regained my sense of hearing and sight, but my love and reliance on food never changed. I began to cook as well. However, I haven't much patience for it. I much rather eat it than spend time cooking for _others_. How contemptible! I wonder how other chefs like Mayu can cook for others, but never for herself."

"You definitely have a passion that enlivens you," Ruddle said truthfully, beginning to like the way her eyes shone. _Kinda like Miss Rumina's eyes._ "I am sorry that you had that experience as a child."

"Haha, you actually believed me? I never was blind and deaf. I just pretend that to justify my ravenous appetite…." Rigel gave a musical laugh. "But as long as you still pity me, I will take up that offer of you feeding me once in a while."

"Uh sure, you can follow me back to the shop," said Ruddle. Noticing pieces of frosting on her cheeks, he took out a handkerchief and dabbed gently on her face. He was rewarded with her pale cheeks reddening. She swiftly placed her hood over her face once again, and led the way out of the alley.

Ruddle followed, noticing her slim figure and wondering how she ate so much and still managed her frame.

On the way to the shop, the two bought some cheap food in efforts to appease a surely incensed Rumina. And they really _did _need it, for as soon as Rigel took the liberty to open the door, Rumina leaped out from behind a display and threateningly waved around a broom (along with shouting obscenities).

"Just wait a moment, Rumina! We have brought you some more food. Allow me to explain what happened," said Ruddle anxiously, kneeling down to retrieve the broom from Rumina.

A few minutes later, after explaining Rigel's ravenous appetite and "philosophy" of life, the three sat down around a small table in the second floor of the shop (which was reserved for Ruddle and Rumina's house and warehouse).

Rumina ate in stony silence. Rigel, already have eaten her share of food, began to start a conversation with Ruddle.

"Thank you for tolerating what others would call my main quirk," she admitted, not meeting Ruddle's gaze. "I don't have any friends because of it."

"Not at all, Miss Rigel! After all, I have been looking after _this_ one for quite some time now," laughed Ruddle while pointing to Rumina.

Rumina didn't even look up from her food as she gave Ruddle a swift kick under the table. He yelped while gripping his shin. Rigel chuckled.

"In all seriousness, I would like to repay you for the troubles I have caused. In my travels as the Wandering Eater, I came upon this strange stone from the basket of food I stole from someone. And my! The basket contained the best Boiled King Crab I have ever tasted…but I've no use for the stone. Perhaps you can sell it or something. …I am sure it is quite valuable. It was wrapped in gold silk and encrusted in more gold." Here Rigel reached into her robes and procured the gold bag.

At the mention of the word _valuable_, Rumina looked up. "Hand it over, sister."

"Miss Rumina, no need to be so—"

"It's no matter, Ruddle. I need to do this. Here you go."

Rumina wiped her hands and opened the bag. A deep, blood red stone fell upon her palm. With it came whispers of sacrifice and promise of fortune. "Uh-huh. This will sell quick, to one who understands its worth. I will put it on display first thing in the morning. For now though, I will go to sleep. Night you two," she said with a bright smile, pawing at the silk bag and placing it inside her bra.

"Haha, I know she really likes something when she places it in her bosom," chuckled Ruddle. "Thank you so much, Miss Rigel. It is late now, do you need assistance walking home? Or do you wish to stay over tonight…? I can offer you my bed and I can sleep on the floor."

Rigel placed a hand over Ruddle's. "I really do wish you were a dessert! Anyhow, I will be fine. I have a hotel room and it isn't far from here. Though, if you don't mind, I should like to call upon your kindness once again in the future." She gave his hand a slight squeeze before leaving downstairs.

A tingling sensation remained where Rigel's hand was, and Ruddle savored it. _Miss Rigel's charm exceeds her eccentricity. I hope she will really visit. Though I guess all I would have to do is set out a dessert and she will come. _He chuckled before snuffing out the candles and slipping into bed.

(…)

"Ruddle! It is time to open the shop!" said Rumina loudly into Ruddle's ear.

His once peaceful visage was disturbed with Rumina's sudden remarks; his eyes shot wide open and he sat up.

"Miss Rumina! You must be gentler in waking people up! It is much nicer to have the sun's rays pass over one's eyelids than a shrill voice in his ear."

"Well well well! I never! You were the one moaning those girls' names in your dreams! It was hard to stay asleep, even though I was across the room."

_She got me there_, Ruddle thought, blushing. "Very well, let's set up."

After much rearranging of the small shop, Rumina was eager to flip the sign from _closed_ to _open_. She also retrieved the blood-red stone from her bosom and rested it upon a display pillow before the window. On a small card, she scribbled haphazardly, _Inquire Price Within!_

The two sat down and waited. More customers than usual perused the shelves, and a few more purchased items.

Rumina smiled. "Maybe those girls are putting good words in for us. My plan for business is working."

"Maybe so," said Ruddle with a mischievous smile. "I seem to be having strokes of luck lately. Perhaps I am a Lady's Man after all." He laughed.

A shadow passed over Rumina's face. "Yeah well, don't get too cocky. Anyways, which girl do you like better?"

"I can't say for sure. Miss Mayu was pleasant and very easy on the eyes. However, she seems to entertain many crushes. She mentioned Fayt many times. And to be with Miss Rigel would mean to never be bored and never without a good laugh. However, she is seems a little too selfish in her beliefs to allow something more in her life."

"Ah, so the search continues," said Rumina, more to herself than anyone else. "Speaking of which, another just walked in!" She pointed to a hooded woman.

The hooded woman, this time in robes of black, approached Ruddle. The only part of her face that was visible was her red lips sculpted in a smile, and her voluptuous and voluminous black curls spilling out of the cloth. In a sultry voice, she whispered, "At long last…the Philosophers Stone. I wish to take it."

* * *

**A/N: **

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope readers had as much fun reading it and maybe even chuckling while imagining the scene. Anyways, guess away at the new inventor that just arrived! And since I am on winter break, I will be updating this story more and my other stories as well. I think I like this story the most out of my other ones....It makes me wish more and more that I could spend time in the world of Star Ocean 3. :3


	4. Misty Lear

"Wait just a gosh darn second, lady," Rumina said, standing up to look more intimidating (though, at just over five feet, it didn't make much of a difference). "You can't just waltz in here and expect to make off with that valuable item!"

The woman peered at Rumina through the darkness of her hood. "Hush, child. You have no idea what this is. One can't _possibly_ place monetary value on the Stone. To you, this is just a pretty rock. To me, this is an opportunity to bring someone back," she said, voice shaking from years of grief.

"Of course you can put a price on it! You can put a price on anything!" said Rumina.

"Are you saying that you can sell anything? Can you _sell_ a soul, little girl? Your capitalistic mindset only gets you so far," she said coldly.

Rumina reddened in anger and Ruddle placed a hand on her shoulder in a warning. She sat back down and tried a more diplomatic approach. "Look, lady. We all have to get by. We all have problems, and we all have some traumatic incident in our lives. If you just pay as much as you have, you can leave peacefully."

"I only have as much as I need to survive. That means I am not leaving without this Stone," said the woman resolutely.

"You are an alchemist, are you not?" questioned Ruddle, attempting to steer conversation away from the Philosopher's Stone.

The woman softened noticeably towards Ruddle. "Not in the traditional sense. I do not seek to turn lead into gold, or the other foolish reasons greedy alchemists exist. I am within the forbidden sciences….Of bringing back the souls of the dead. I can go as far as creating animated bodies called homunculi, but they lack the essence, or the soul, that keeps them living. Science cannot explain that part. However, the Philosopher's Stone has the power to manifest souls from the Otherside. Or so it promises," she finished quietly, holding the precious gem close to her heart.

"Who do you wish to bring back?" Ruddle asked softly.

"That is a question that can be answered over lunch, handsome." said the woman with that enigmatic smile of hers.

Ruddle blushed and nodded blankly.

"Wait Ruddle. Who's to say she won't just run off with the stone when you aren't looking?" demands Rumina, glaring at the woman. "We don't even know her name!"

"My name? Oh! You are so kind to ask me….I nearly forgot it within the innumerable years of anonymity and perhaps delusion. People call me Misty Lear. As for the Stone, I will have Ruddle hold it in his breast pocket, and after lunch its fate will be decided," she said, holding out Ruddle's hand in her porcelain ones and folding the stone within it.

"Okay, just be back soon, Ruddle. It is busier here in the shop…." said Rumina.

As Ruddle left with that woman and her mysterious nature, Rumina sat herself behind the cashier and propped her legs up, serving customers automatically, without the usual gusto.

_It seems like I have no hand in picking out dateable women for Ruddle. They just walk on in these days….The first one was a ditz, the second one was a nutcase, and now this woman is just a downer. At least business seems to be picking up more. I just feel more alone…At this time, Ruddle and I usually would be eating lunches we cooked for each other, or playing a card game and betting each other's desserts, or seeing how fast we can shelf items. I might have to stop this soon. But no…that would be admitting I missed him or something, and I definitely don't miss him at all._

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you have a copy of my new book?" asked a mousy boy with huge glasses and blond hair.

"_Your_ new book? Aren't you twelve or something?" Rumina asks brashly, climbing the ladder to the shop's loft to look for the new shipment of books.

"My name is Mishell, and I am smarter than most people anticipate," he said, obviously bragging.

"Uh, is this it? Oh, OH!" Rumina squealed, pulling out an enormous book and teetering over the edge of the loft.

"I got you! I got you!" yelled Mishell, running with legs awkwardly splayed out and arms outstretched.

"OOF! Ow…." exclaimed Rumina and Mishell collectively.

Mishell groaned. "Ah! Gerroffome…"

Rumina rubbed her head and looked down to see Mishell below her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall on top of you. Here's your book," she said in an unapologetic tone, clearly irritated by the boy's presence.

Mishell got up slowly and picked up the huge tome: _Basic Principles Behind Modern Engineering_.

"…Why did you bother to write about a subject like _that_?" asked Rumina out of boredom, fixing her ribbon and hat.

"Fayt, my sponsor in Welch's guild, said I should write something that appealed to another inventor's interests. He also expressed wishes of advancing technology here in Gaitt. This book just happens to do both at once."

"Ah okay," said Rumina awkwardly, as Mishell gave her 5000 Fol for it. _Is Fayt that one country bumpkin I here so much about? And what is with this kid? He is still here staring at me.  
_

"Um, are you still looking for an item?" Rumina asks, clearly discomfited.

"Maybe tomorrow," Mishell responded, hurrying out of the shop.

"Okay…weirdo," said Rumina under her breath.

(…)

"My daughter is the one I lost many years ago…Her name was Moira. She looked like her father, but with my eyes and hair….so beautiful. She held within her an eternal promise of summer, even in the cold dreariness of Airyglyph. Around her, I was able to feel an attachment to this world for the first time. She painted a new significance over my life. For once, someone _needed _me and someone existed _because _of me. I created something amazing, and I felt it every time I looked in her innocent eyes full of adoration for me," said Misty Lear through the steam of her coffee. "And the accident took that away from me."

"They say those who die young are too perfect for this world," Ruddle says as a piece of advice, stirring a spoon in his soup.

"Perhaps that is true. The day of the accident was supposed to be a good day. We were going to the market. Moira always appreciated it. She liked to pet the stray cats. I was haggling for bread when she wandered out of sight, probably chasing a cat that ran into the street. However, there was a carriage and lums….The lums spooked and reared. Moira was crushed to death. The immediate silence after the screams of the crowd remain with me in my dreams….and seeing her glossy locks of hair dampened in blood is a haunting image," continued Misty Lear, struggling to hold back tears. She paused to sip at her coffee, hand shaking. "I had nobody left after her. My husband had died two years earlier, from the influenza. I began wandering listlessly. I lost my home. I became a traveler, and found a stranger that introduced me to alchemy. That night I vowed myself to bringing my Moira back."

"And the Philosopher's Stone is the only way?" Ruddle asks gently, hesitantly placing a hand over her's.

"Yes. I hope with my entire being that I can grant that wish for myself…Moira should be ten years old right now."

"Well, I can't imagine a better person to take this Stone," said Ruddle, reaching into his breast pocket. "I want you to take this, and at least try, Miss Lear. And, if it does not work, please find a new source of happiness, and be comforted in knowing you had a chance of meeting perfection in an imperfect world."

Ruddle pressed the stone in her hand.

Tears began rolling steadily down her cheeks. "I have no words to express the gratitude I feel towards you, Ruddle. But, I can offer a little gift. Close your eyes, and keep them closed," she said gently.

Ruddle closed his eyes. Misty Lear leaned across the table, and tenderly pressed her soft lips against his mouth.

"Keep your eyes closed," she warned again when the kiss was over.

When Ruddle sensed no movement, he opened his eyes. Misty Lear was gone.

_I am confident that she will return one day._

Ruddle smiled sadly.

(…)

"You gave her the Stone, didn't you?" Rumina said flatly.

"Yes, I did, Miss Rumina. And I feel confident that she wasn't a swindler."

"Oh yeah? But she left you in the dust!" she exclaimed.

"You weren't there, Miss Rumina! I made sure to ask other townsmen and they verified her story. Nobody else reported that she was a swindler."

"Well okay, but that item could have paid off all the debts we had from other business ventures!"

"You must remember that there is a human element to business. Not just sales. When you involve humanity, you pay off more in the long-term. That is how you get returning costumers. Plus, Miss Lear _is_ a traveler, and I am positive she will talk about us," said Ruddle sternly.

"Well I suppose you are _right_," conceded Rumina.

Ruddle laughed. "Did you just say I was right, Miss Rumina?"

"Don't push it," she responded, climbing up the ladder to the loft.

The bell at the door rang, signaling another customer.

"What can I do for you, sir?" asked Ruddle absentmindedly.

"I am no _sir_! How _dare _you! After I came all the way from Peterny!" said a girlish voice.

Ruddle screwed up now. He blushed at the sight of the young woman wearing a large blue hat and boyish clothes.

* * *

**A/N:**

I wonder if anyone can guess who the next girl is!~

I especially had fun writing Rumina's dialogue for this chapter. Her character is so reminiscent of one of my best friend's personality….So I feel like I know Rumina personally. I plan to continue this fanfiction until the end, though updates might be slow due to pre-college stuff I dread… [AKA FAFSA, scholarship apps, college apps, etc.] Wish me luck!


	5. Meryl

Ruddle did a double-take and blushed vividly. He had mistaken the young woman for a boy, due to her large blue hat concealing most of her hair and face. "Please Miss, excuse me. I was not paying attention, and all I saw was your poofy hat."

"Oh, so you are insulting my hat now?" she said, feigning irritation.

"No no no, that is not it at all! Um, I can give you a discount!" said Ruddle in efforts of reconciliation.

A shrill "no discounts!" sounded from above.

The girl looked up to Ruddle. "Haha don't get so flustered, cutie. I was just kidding. I purposely dress myself as a boy to avoid lecherous perverts on the roadways. Most think I am some paperboy and they leave me alone. Really helps, yah know?" Here she pulled off her hat, revealing blond curls and a cute, determined face. "Anyways, I heard this was the only shop in Gaitt that is carrying Mishell's new book, _Basic Principles Behind Engineering_."

"Oh, haha, right. Sure thing, hold on just a moment. Um, Rumina? Can you check for that book while you are up there?" asked Ruddle tentatively.

"I sold it earlier to Mishell himself," she yelled. "I ordered some copies today. It's going to be about a week…But Mishell said he is going to come back today, so perhaps you can convince him to bring it back for you. If not, you can stay in town until it arrives."

Ruddle turned back to the girl. "Yeah, kind of ironic, huh, that the author himself bought it? I am so sorry we weren't able to fulfill your request…. You are the first customer, actually…. I feel so terrible."

"Aw don't be so hard on yourself! You two are actually the most caring business proprietors I have ever come across. I would actually love to meet the author, I heard that his views on engineering were just riveting!" said the enthused girl, fists bunched together in excitement. "By the way, my name is Meryl. If you couldn't already guess, I am an engineer." As if to prove it, she flexed an arm and pulled out a wrench.

"Oh my, how charming, Miss Meryl. My name is Ruddle, and Rumina is upstairs. You said you have come in from Peterny, right?"

"Yes, I did. I wasn't able to reserve a hotel room in time, though…" said Meryl, shuffling her feet and looking at the ground.

"Well, that is not large matter at all! You can stay here, in the shop with us tonight. We live upstairs. You can take my bed and stay through tomorrow in case Mishell comes back," offered Ruddle.

Rumina groaned audibly and Ruddle shouted, "Remember the human element!"

Meryl glanced over at Ruddle inquisitively.

"Haha, once you get to know Miss Rumina, you realize that she is more kind than she lets on," whispered Ruddle, eliciting a few chuckles from Meryl.

"Well, thank you very much good sir!" said Meryl, taking a dramatic bow. She grinned with a boyish charm and said, "Meanwhile, why don't I flex my engineering muscles and fix some stuff around here? After all, it would be a good way to repay your kindness."

Rumina scoffed at Meryl from the loft. "What needs to be fixed? This is the best shop in all of Kirlsa!"

As if in response, the rickety sign outdoors groaned and fell to the ground, releasing plumes of dust. Cobwebs cluttered the corner, and the floorboards creaked and cracked.

"Uhm…just think for a moment, Miss Rumina. If we have a nicer looking shop, then we will attract more customers," Ruddle said.

Rumina's eyes shot wide open. "Actually, that is a _great_ idea, Meryl! After all, I knew that my do-it-yourself attitude wasn't always the best…." Here she tossed down a box of bent nails and a chipped hammer.

_Don't I know it…._thought Ruddle, remembering Rumina dragging him into this oh-so-grand business venture. _But at the same time, I can't blame her. She is a self-made woman, even though her Dad was never really supportive…. Her attitude is very admirable._ He smiled to himself. _Just think, if I hadn't joined in on this adventure... I wouldn't be having so much fun!_

Meryl looked down upon the haphazard tools. "Oh, I won't need any of _that_." She gestured to a shiny blue toolbox and picked it up with a heave, setting it down on the table that bowed under its weight. Upon opening it, the most elite and technologically advanced tools gleamed from within.

She pulled out a drill. With a press of a button, it spun automatically. "Let's get some supplies!" She shouted, slamming a foot upon a bench and startling Ruddle with her gusto.

"Sure thing, Miss Meryl. Uh, Miss Rumina, can you look after the shop once more?"

Rumina's look of excitement vanished. "Come _on_, Ruddle! Why don't I go outside for once? Wait here and I will show Meryl where we can get supplies. It's your turn to look after the shop."

Ruddle tried to disguise a look of shock. "I am sorry, please forgive me, I suppose I have been selfish lately. There are too many pretty girls here in Kirlsa," he said with a wink towards Meryl. "I guess I want them all to myself."

Meryl blushed as Rumina guided her outside by the elbow.

"He said I was pretty…You see, because I dress like a boy, I haven't heard that word in a long time," Meryl said quietly with a blush, fingering a blond curl. "Every other guy that has entered my life turned out to be a big, disgusting, _jerk_!"

Groups of people turned around in shock as they walked towards a hardware shop.

"What are _you_ staring at, pig man?" Meryl yelled, brandishing her automatic drill threateningly at the poor man.

"Meryl, I think you are my type of girl," said Rumina approvingly. "You aren't a pushover. However, I am sensing a change in Ruddle that I haven't seen before," she finished darkly and quietly, unsure if she can share her personal thoughts so openly to a stranger.

"Huh? How so? I thought he was exceedingly charming." Meryl said.

"Nah, you don't know him. He used to be an awkward idiot. _My_ awkward idiot. Now…after meeting a lot of girls, he is becoming kinda confident and normal!" Rumina said.

"Confident and normal? That's a good thing!" laughed Meryl.

"I guess you don't understand…" Rumina said, shaking her head and walking slightly faster ahead of Meryl.

She looked after her with a question in her eyes. _Rumina…she must be in love with Ruddle. But she isn't the type to admit it to herself or anyone else._ Meryl sighed with a small smile and followed after into the shop, where both the girls were met with a ruckus.

"I am telling you, stupid boy, that I _won't_ sell that product! I've no use for it!" yelled a burly man through his tough mustache, at a mousy boy with thick glasses.

The boy raised up a round-shaped glass object for all to see as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Look sir, as a proud writer, I endorse this revolutionary item crafted by an alchemist! If you sell this in your hardware shop, you will become the wealthiest man in all of Gaitt!" What the kid lacked in strength, he made up for with sheer boldness.

Rumina snapped to attention. _Hey! It's that genius kid Mishell!_

The door swung open. "He won't sell my product?" Said a pouty girl in blond pigtails.

* * *

**A/N**

This inventor may be harder to guess, so I will be surprised if you do! Only a few more chapters after this one, and this will be my second or third completed fanfiction….I hope to get a lot done before school starts. I am proud to say I am an official college student, though likely the most childish one out there…haha. I still crochet toys and play online games!

But, I hope you are enjoying this fanfiction. I am surprised that an internal plot seems to be forming naturally, and I think I will categorize this story in the "slice-of-life" category….I have a great ending planned and little surprises along the way.

Thanks for stumbling upon this story!


	6. Eliza

"Oh, so _you _are the alchemist girl that made that preposterous thing? Look kids, I can't sell something that deals with symbology. There is still anti-Aquarian sentiment, and I will risk my shop being burned down. Most of my customers are die hard Airyglyphans that loath symbology." Said the burly shop owner.

"But, I am an aspiring alchemist. This is the first potentially useful thing I made! My name is Eliza, and I need to put my name out there!" said the blond in a querulous tone.

"_I _will sell it," stated Rumina boldly, stepping between the huge shop owner and the girl as Meryl looked on with interest.

"Oh Rumina, its you!" said Mishell, blushing wildly.

"There is no product I won't sell! Say, what does it do?"

"Oh, you will? How nice of you! Unlike Mr. Meanie Shop Owner over there. Well, you see, this is what I call a 'Light Globe.' It has a special device within that can store symbological magic in order to produce enough light to last three moon cycles. Here is a sample of what it can do."

She pulled a light globe from her pocket and pressed a button on the bottom of the device. A bright light illuminated the whole shop, shining from within the glass.

The light danced in Rumina's eyes, shining with part amazement and part greed. "This, this is amazing! This will sell like hotcakes! My name is Rumina, and I am a business partner of Ruddle. We can put your name and my shop on the spot with this product!"

"And I am Meryl. I have found what I needed to renovate your store, Rumina! I will take ten of them!"

"Oh Rumina, you are so amazing! I will write enough advertisements to put your shop on the map!" Mishell said with pure adoration. "Eliza, thank you for coming all this way out here."

The shop owner started to sweat. "Hey, um maybe we can talk this out some more, eh?" he chuckled nervously.

"I don't think so!" replied Eliza, sticking out her tongue, waltzing out of the shop. "Thank you, Rumina, your shop will be the best shop in all of Gaitt. I promise."

"No problem, I will cut you a share of the profits!" said Rumina, on her way out of the hardware store along with Meryl, Eliza, and Mishell.

Eliza glowed with pride. "I will show everybody what Fayt's inventors are made of! Nobody believed I could achieve something, except for you and him."

"Fayt?" Rumina questioned once more.

"Yes, we are all recruited by him. He is loaded with Fol! He invested in each of us," Meryl nodded.

"Yeah! He is tall and has blue hair and wears strange clothing," chimed Eliza. "We hope he will form his own guild. We hate being apart of Welch's guild." Here, she cringed noticeably.

Suddenly, a rush of memories came back. _Blueprints_. _Country bumpkin_. "Oh yeah! I sold him stuff back before I had the shop! I remember now. I never learned his name until now," Rumina said. "He often pointed us in the right direction to reach Aquios."

"Yes, he was the first to encourage me to write _Basic Principles Behind Modern Engineering_," Mishell said.

"Oh!" Meryl stopped dead in her tracks. "So _you_ are Mishell!" She clasped both her hands around his. "I am an engineer, and I have been looking to buy your book!"

"Oh yeah. That's Mishell alright. Sorry I didn't introduce you two earlier," said Rumina flatly, turning back towards her thoughts about the product and future fortunes.

Mishell blushed wildly, and began to felt appreciated for the first time as a writer. "Well well well, once we get back to Ruddle and Rumina's shop, I will give you a signed copy!"

"I can't wait to hear about your theories. I have so many plans of newer inventions that can help both the average civilian and Fayt's crew during their adventures…"

As Meryl continued to chatter excitedly with Mishell, Rumina's mind drifted from the product to her father. _I wonder what he will think of me now. Me, with a business about to be as successful as his own back home! I am now my own person. I won't have to marry that dope he chose for me. I don't have to answer to anyone!_ _I should be really happy. But, I am not. Something is missing. I have my shop, but I don't have anyone…anyone to love. _

The chatter subsided noticeably as the others notice the environment around them darken ominously. They looked at Rumina, whose head was bowed the entire way back to the shop.

(…)

"So THIS is the future bestest shop in all of Gaitt?" Eliza chirped happily, eyeing the store front.

"You bet it is!" said Ruddle, stepping outside.

Eliza clearly checked Ruddle out, smiling secretively. "You must be Ruddle, Rumina's partner. I am a novice alchemist that invented something to improve your shop." She gestured towards Meryl, who was busy away drilling and remodeling the shop's sign. "My name is Eliza."

He blushed at the newest beauty that just happened to fall in his path. He glanced back her eager, shining eyes and her golden hair that cascaded in trellises down her back. _She is absolutely gorgeous_. He stepped forward and shook her hand, kissing it lightly like a true gentlemen. "Yes, I am Ruddle. Nice to meet you, Miss Eliza. Thank you very much for taking interest in our shop. Why don't you come inside so we can talk about your new product?"

Eliza nodded and followed Ruddle inside. Rumina watched with wary envy and rolled her eyes. She stayed outside and swept the storefront as Meryl finished the new sign. However, she became increasingly curious about what they would talk about. _I need to figure out how involved he is getting with these girls. I will sneak up to the loft through the back…. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but I must know!_

(…)

"Take a seat at this table while I fetch the tea."

"Sure thing, Ruddle," Eliza replied, peering around at the mish-mosh of items.

He returned with chamomile tea in quaint porcelain, a nature motif gracefully etched in the sides.

"Those are charming," said Eliza in admiration.

"They are all that is left of my hometown," Ruddle said softly.

"Oh? Where are you from? What happened?" she said in concern, sipping the tea delicately, tracing the lines of a songbird on the side of the kettle.

Ruddle hesitated. _I can't tell her about us being from a different planet, much less the Pangalactic Federation and the wars with the Vendeeni…._ "I am from a faraway place ravaged by war. It was a quaint small town in the mountains. I would sail boats on weekends and go to school. I lost my family in the process of escaping. I became a drifter until I met Rumina. She also had problems of her own, with her family. I ran away with her and we started over with this business."

Rumina quietly tiptoed into the loft at this moment, taking a hidden seat that overlooked the shop, listening carefully with an ear that rivaled a messenger hawk's.

Eliza smiled sadly. "I am sorry you experienced that. But it sounds so…romantic! Running away with someone and starting new lives together…."

Ruddle sat up suddenly, tea shooting out of his nose. He reached for a napkin and blotted away the mess. "Pardon me, sorry about that. But, her and I, we aren't like that at all! I mean, there were times we had to share a bed at hotels while traveling, and cook for each other and look out for each other like other couples, but I just don't see her that way. She is also much younger than I." _Me and Rumina, romantically involved?_

Rumina's heart dropped suddenly, and she was overcome with an empty feeling she has never before experienced.

"Oh, I am sorry please forgive me, I just wanted to make sure you were…single." Eliza said with a wink. "Sometimes you have to question that sort of stuff, when two people live together like you guys."

"I see….Well, let us talk about the product. We will give you at least a third of the sale profits…." Continued Ruddle awkwardly.

Rumina quietly walked outside, clearly depressed. _I…haven't felt this way before. I shouldn't feel this way._

(…)

"Okay guys, here's the final product!" said Meryl, presenting the new shop sign. It was giant, and eight light globes surrounded the words, "Ruddle and Rumina's Magnificent One Stop Shop." More lights lined the windows. The cluttered cobwebs were swept away, and the floorboards were fixed and shined.

"It is lovely!" beamed Ruddle as he stepped outside with Eliza. "It is the brightest thing in all of Kirlsa. We will amaze the people! See, there are crowds forming already." He gestured to the curious onlookers nearby.

"Not only that, Mishell promised to advertise the store and the product with his writing," Meryl boasted.

Mishell smiled as he gave his copy of the book to Meryl. "Yes, I will definitely keep my promise. But Meryl and I ought to be on our way, we are going to Peterny to meet with the Inventor's Guild."

"Yes, I have gotten what I came here for, so I must be on my way. Thank you for your guys' hospitality, and I am glad your shop now looks as awesome as what it sells inside!" exclaimed Meryl with pride.

"I better go with them, or Welch will wring my neck….I spent too much time in Airyglyph anyhow." Eliza said. She pulled Ruddle's ear closer to her mouth and whispered, "You are a lovely person, but I think you are attached to Rumina. Even if you don't know it yet. Thank you for supporting my product, though." She lightly kissed him behind the ear, and traipsed away with Mishell and Meryl towards Peterny once again.

"Thanks once again, everybody. Please come back to recharge the lights and collect your share of the profits," Ruddle said, still blushing at the kiss Eliza gave him. They waved, and he watched them walk off in the dusky light.

He returned to go back inside, only to find that Rumina has disappeared.

"Miss Rumina, where have you gone?" he said, mostly to himself and with concern. _She never has left without announcing it to me first_. _But, how do I actually feel towards Rumina? Is what Eliza said true?_

(…)

Rumina, moody and confused, stalked down the alleyways. She didn't know _where_ or exactly _why_ she was walking, but she needed time to think and clear the air.

She turned down a dark alleyway. Suddenly, a force grabbed her into the darkness. Her screams were muffled as black-clothed men emerged with a lantern. "This her?" asked one of them with a lazy drawl.

"Yeah. Boss says _she_ has money."

Rumina wriggled and bit the other man's hand. He yelped, and she tried to run. The third black-robed man brandished a knife in front of her, blocking her path. It shone ominously in the darkness.

"You don't want to act rebellious with us, now, cute thang," he said as he approached her.

"And you don't want to kidnap her, or else," said a separate female voice threateningly. A strange-shaped shadow emerged from the surrounding darkness.

Suddenly, a flash of white blocked Rumina's view and feathers fell around her like snow.

The men yelled, "I-it's that Featherfolk freak! Let's go!" they fled the scene, leaving Rumina shaking in a corner.

The female turned around, offering a kind hand to help her up. Rumina looked into her soft purple eyes, and then her gaze traveled to the girl's wings and white robes.

"Yes, I am a Featherfolk woman from a faraway land. My people are known for cruelty and strength. But I am kind, so please do not fear me," she said softly.

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow this chapter is more angsty than I anticipated, but I feel it still has that "slice-of-life" feel to it like I mentioned before. I like it because I feel it sets the stage for the changing dynamic between Ruddle and Rumina, as well as a window into their past.

Please continue to guess who the next girl is…and what will end up happening!


	7. Stanice

Ruddle began walking in circles, pacing. He glanced at his watch, wrist shaking. "My, it has been an hour already and Rumina isn't back…."

Without realizing it, he began imagining life without her. It would be lonely. Pieces of memories, of Rumina, came back: her hair framed by sunlight, the small smile playing on her lips as she sleeps, her porcelain hands carefully shelving merchandise, her musical laughter and even the way she stands on her toes when reaching for something higher than herself.

"I need to find her!" Ruddle said to himself as he threw open the storefront door and ran outside.

Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground by a powerful gust of wind. Dirt was kicked up so high it obscured his vision around him. "What is going on, whose there?" He yelled, vehemently coughing and rubbing dirt out of his eyes. He kneeled there, heart racing.

This triggered a horrible flashback of a young Ruddle huddling in the middle of a street in his hometown, hands covering his ears in order to mute the screams of women and children as the uniformed men pushed forward. Their pulse guns fired with an unyielding onslaught. More foreign space ships landed, whipping around sand and dirt. The sun was red, and cast a bloody haze in the smoke. He held out his small hands in hopelessness, imploring an angel to save him. Ashes fell like snow. He must run, run in order to survive—!

"Ruddle, what are you doing?" a faint voice said. "RUDDLE!" it yelled in desperation.

A firm shaking woke him from his tortured reverie. Snapping out of it he realized it was Rumina. She was the one calling out to him. Her face held an expression of concern and worry. He weakly stood on his knees and lowered his hands from his ears and pulled her into an embrace.

"Ruddle?" She whimpered. "What's wrong? I am here. I am sorry I left, I am sorry I worried you!"

"Please don't leave me again, Miss Rumina. We both should go now, I think we may be in danger…." He stood up and gripped her hand in his. But looking around, it was feathers falling and not ash. The dust was settling and a woman in robes with large, pearly white wings stood before them. There were no ships, or soldiers with pulse guns.

She looked crestfallen. "Please don't leave! I will not harm you. I may be a Featherfolk girl, but I am nice, I promise!" she said.

"Yeah she is nice Ruddle, a group of kidnappers tried to take me! She rescued me! She flew me back here, making sure I was safe. We aren't in danger," Rumina said, confused and gripping his hand tighter. She looked up at his face. She has never seen him look scared before. He was always the brave traveler, never getting scared even when he had to talk themselves out of getting harmed by a gang of thieves. He was the one protecting _her_ from dangers—not the other way around.

She watched him look to the Featherfolk girl, then his hands as his expression of fear dissipated into one of awe. "I am sorry, I wasn't reacting to you, I…."

It suddenly dawned on her that Ruddle was experiencing a flashback from when the Vendeeni attacked his planet. He never spoke about it much, but nearly every night he had nightmares that cause him to yell out in his sleep.

"We should all go inside," Rumina stated.

The Featherfolk girl backed up slowly. "I don't think I should," she said softly.

"No, it's ok! Come _in_," Rumina said, grabbing her wrist.

(…)

Rumina blew on the steam from her cup of tea before taking a sip. She peered over at Ruddle and the Featherfolk girl. Ruddle's hands still shook slightly, and the girl never looked up from the table they sat at. She poured each of them a cup.

"So, you are Rumina's guardian angel," Ruddle said after a long silence. "What is your name?"

"M-my name is Stanice. I come from Surferio. What is an angel? I have been called nothing but a monster and a freak. My race is known for atrocious actions in a bitter war far away from here….I came to escape. I work for Fayt Leingod as an inventor, trying to make a peaceful life for myself."

Ruddle gave a small smile. "In my land, angels were messengers from the Creator. They are beautiful creatures with great white wings, like yours. They saved lives, and healed people."

Stanice's soft purple eyes welled with tears. She gave a watery smile. "No one has said something so comforting to me before!" She relaxed noticeably, outstretching her wings fully. They were large enough to surround all of them at the table. At last she was comfortable enough to show them to others. Ruddle stroked the feathers in open admiration.

"I am sorry about earlier. I was remembering something horrible. I had to escape, like you. I remember wishing for an angel to rescue me. I looked up and saw you there. I was speechless!" Ruddle replied. "How can I repay you for your kindness shown to Rumina and I?"

Stanice shook her head. "I am only happy that my reputation is getting better!" she said with a small chuckle. "But uhh…now that I see you two are merchants, maybe you can answer a couple of questions. You see, I am a craftsman with a passion for dolls! I am on the lookout for any Gohx models or any spare parts. Some are quite rare and I would love to acquire any. I am willing to pay any price."

Rumina perked up. "Parts, you say? We have some in the back."

"Take what you need, it's on us!" Ruddle said, standing up to retrieve the boxes. He ignored Rumina's look of protest.

(…)

"I have found what I need, thank you!" Stanice said with a smile. "I really should be going though. I already missed part of Welch's guild meeting…."

"Ah yes, that meeting. The others mentioned it earlier today," Rumina said. "Will you be okay going there on your own?"

"Yep. I am a Featherfolk girl, after all!" she stated with pride, for the first time since leaving home. "Thanks again. I will come back when I have built some stuff."

"Sure thing, we will sell anything you make. Take care!" Ruddle said, walking her out. A flurry of sand and dust was kicked up as her powerful wings lifted her from the ground.

Turning to Rumina, his tone changed to a more serious one. "Can you tell me more about those kidnappers?"

"I couldn't see their faces…but they mentioned some kind of 'boss' and knowing how I have 'money,'" she said shakily.

"Do you think they were talking about our shop? I know word is getting around, and business is getting better, but we aren't particularly _wealthy_ yet…." Ruddle mused.

Rumina looked down at her feet. _I really hope that my father isn't somehow involved. He may be searching for me, since I ran away from home. But I don't think it will be possible for him to know that I am here. Because of the Pangalactic Federation regulations, he won't be allowed to engage this planet. He'd risk his business doing so. Ruddle and I are probably the only ones from other planets._ "Maybe it is because of the shop. I can't think of any other reason," she said, even though it was a lie. "After all, we are growing rapidly."

Ruddle nodded. "Okay. We'll have to be more careful. We must always stay together. We should also invest in security options. Perhaps we can hire a symbologist…."

As he prattled on, her heart began to flutter. _Together_.

"….For now let us get some shut-eye," Ruddle finished, locking the front door. "It has been quite the eventful day."

Rumina yawned, not realizing how tired she was. "Yes, we should. Goodnight, Ruddle."

"Goodnight."

For the first time since Rumina had known him, Ruddle had a peaceful night's rest.

(…)

The following afternoon was spent organizing items, tending to customers, and making orders for more items. Rumina smiled to herself; despite her almost being kidnapped, she felt prideful that she was becoming successful. Never before has there been more demand since their opening.

"Ruddle, if we grow anymore, we are going to have to expand!" she exclaimed. "Can you imagine that?"

He smiled. "But of course, Miss Rumina. You have done so well getting to know the townspeople, on top of your natural business instincts."

"You guys _could_ expand, but you could also partner up with me!" Said a woman's voice as she waved a baton with a gloved hand, standing behind a display of alchemy materials. "What do you say?"

* * *

A/N: This fanfiction will be over in a couple of chapters. Do you recognize who the next girl is? Stay tuned for the remaining chapters. I enjoyed writing this so far, I really wish more people would notice the NPCs...Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
